


Quarantine Life

by limeybabyyy



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Basically the characters are in quarantine, COVID-19, Drabble, Hope you all understand, Note: this is a drabble fanfic, Quarantine, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: The crew are in quarantine. That is all.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is not solely mine, but I hope y’all enjoy it! Feel free to leave reviews and kudos! ❤️

Ed's POV

Ever since we've been in lockdown due to a virus going on, we were all forced to get tested. I myself was unlucky as I was coughing and a whole bunch of symptoms I could go on about. I couldn't believe that I caught the virus itself. Like, how is that possible??? I have no fucking clue and it's driving me stir crazy. I laid down in the couch, having a blanket over me and started reading my current book. As I was reading, I felt myself getting very tired so I took a nap for a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly's POV

Being confined to my quarters is just so boring. But at the same time, it's quite fun. I'm actually looking forward to catching up with my favorite shows and reading a book I synthesized just now. I sat in my chair and began reading. My phone began ringing and I answered it. 

"Hey." It was Ed. He was wearing his PJs and what appears to be the couch in his quarters.

"Hey." I greeted him. 

"I'm sick." He said, explaining that he got the virus. I was surprised to hear that, but he assured me he'll be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

Gordon's POV

You know what really sucks? Being in lockdown for god knows how long this virus will get a vaccine. I mean, I want to go in the simulator and fight stress off, but that's off limits. Fucking great. I was beginning to get bored as it is. I had nothing to do and that was really pissing me off. I was getting very upset that not only we can't go on any missions, but we can't leave our quarters or we would be the ones infected. Just terrific. I sat in my couch and began playing video games.


	4. Chapter 4

John’s POV

Me and Jenny are currently quarantining together, watching a few films and listening to classical music. She was laughing so much about this joke she heard a few days ago and I couldn’t help but laugh with her, as it was a funny joke after all. I really love her so much and she loves me as well. 

“John?” She said, placing her hand on my shoulder. 

“Yeah?” I answered, staring at her beautiful eyes. 

“When this quarantine ends, do you want to go on a vacation?” She asked, smiling at me. 

“Of course I do.” I grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

Claire's POV

Ever since we were all forced to go on lockdown, Isaac decided to turn into a human to get tested for the virus. Thankfully, he doesn't have it and decided it was best to stay as one for a while and quarantine with me and the boys. I am glad that he chose to be with us in this tough time. Meanwhile, Marcus, Ty and Isaac were playing a board game and I was reading a book and listening to music at the same time. Things were so peaceful and I felt so much relaxed and stress free.


	6. Chapter 6

Alara's POV

I was talking with my parents about how we are in lockdown and they discussed that I should stay with them until that's over. I refused, not only because I had just came back aboard the Orville, but because I wanted to stay, as well continuing my job. They understood that as well as when I told them I was negative from having the virus. Once the call was over, I decided to do some more writing. I had recently gotten back at doing it as of few days ago. It felt very good to be doing again.


	7. Chapter 7

Talla’s POV

I’ve began feeling really depressed recently. Three days before we were all forced to go on lockdown, I haven’t eaten anything or did anything else. All I can think of was how much I hated being in quarantine and that I wanted to see the crew again. I was feeling very emotional and full of rage that nobody can understand me. If anything, this whole thing is a mess. Like, we did we have to through such a horrible virus outbreak? I began crying so much that I wanted to scream into a pillow and someone will enter.


	8. Chapter 8

Isaac's POV

Late at night, I was eating a bowl of caramel popcorn. It tasted good but slightly bitter, which I'm not fond of, thinking it should be a little bit more sweet. I continued eating the popcorn anyways. Once it was gone, I realized how much of it I had eaten. I was that hungry, it seems like. I tried my hardest not to laugh as I knew things would go wrong if someone were to point out that the last bag of popcorn was gone. I quietly placed the bag on the trash and sat back down, smirking.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Quarantine Life. Thanks to those that read it and enjoyed it. I would write a follow up but I don’t have plans on doing so at the moment. Once again, thanks for reading. I love you all so much! ❤️

Bortus's POV

The past few days, Klyden and I have been arguing nonstop and when we were forced to go on lockdown, the arguing got worse and Topa was beginning to isolate himself from us. He hasn't came out of his room since yesterday and I was worried about him.

"Bortus?" Klyden said, entering our room. 

"What?" I answered, trying to remain calm. 

"I'm sorry things haven't been right towards us in the past few days. I will try to be a better mate towards you." He said, taking off his robe. We ended up making love afterwards.

End


End file.
